moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Camirah
A zealot and a radical—that is what they call her. If it were not for her superb mastery over fire magic and willingness to teach others to achieve the same, Camirah would have long been banished from interacting with her own people for having such ‘crazy’ thoughts and ideas regarding the Light. Born on the Genedar, she has traveled from planet to planet with her people, always escaping in time to avoid the ire of the Burning Legion. And during those long millennia spent in space, she was a kind woman—one that exemplified the Draenei stereotype. It was only after betrayal after betrayal, first from the Orcs that she once saw as friends and then from the Blood Elves which she had wanted to trust, that she turned into the woman that she is today. A woman that has truly devoted herself to the Light, willing to do whatever it takes for it to save her people—and only her people—no matter what. = =Personality = ---- Like a raging inferno—like fire personified—Camirah is a fiery and hot-headed woman whose inner and outter flame is like her hatred for Orcs—infinite. Utterly merciless—possibly sadistic—to the enemies of her people and those who she has deemed to be degenerates, her urge to quickly snuff them all out is only just barely held back by her self-imposed responsibility of guiding her people to a better place and her desire to be there when that finally happens. There are days where holding back such urges are nearly impossible though—her own people can be infuriatingly stupid sometimes. Those days, she eats excessive amounts of hard, caramel candy. This ire, this whirlwind of fire that encapsulates her—that burns both her and her enemies—is both a protective shell and a prison. It is a curse created as a consequence of her own mistakes. This terrible pain is a lesson—a constant reminder—of what happens to those that trust too often and too easily—one that she believes her fellow Draenei must learn if they are to survive. Until that finally happens, she will endure. =Physical Description = ---- With slim cheeks that curve slightly inwards as they trail past her soft jaw down to her slender chin, Camirah has a bratty, heart-shaped face that seems to perfectly match her elitist attitude—especially when she tips her chin upwards and peers down at people condescendingly. She has a lady-like nose that has a slight upwards curve at the tip of it, high cheekbones that only seem to add to her haughtiness, and soft, nearly black—naturally so—cupid lips that contrast nicely with her dull, bluish-grey skin. Above her elongated ears—which are both decorated with golden earrings—and tendrils are her beautiful horns. They curve backwards away from her head at a tight angle and are both tipped with golden jewelry. And her hair—her long, silky hair—is dark purple in colour and kept in a very neat bun and ponytail style. If there was anything that could match her rage, it would be her beauty. Much shorter than her fellow Draenei, Camirah stands at the not-so-intimidating height of six feet and seven inches. While her short stature may allow her to be lost in a crowd, the exotic colour of her skin is able to bring her back out into the forefront—the limelight. Smooth, soft, and blemish-free, her smoky, dark-grey skin suits her fiery personality. She is the black sheep of her people after-all. Her acrobatic body is athletic and well-tempered—as it should be since she has had over ten thousand years to perfect it. Her surprisingly strong, slender shoulders provide ample support for her toned arms, as does her well-defined back for her perky—albeit modest—breasts. With just the slightest bit of definition on her toned stomach—just enough that one could mistake it as purely aesthetic when it is definitely not—and a slender waist to compliment it, one could say—knowing only that—that Camirah has a very lean and healthy body. That description is a half-truth though for it only applies to the top half of her body. Curving outwards from her slender waist are her wide, hypnotizing hips that trail downwards to her wonderfully thick, meaty, and muscular thighs—both of which provide an excellent pedestal for her tail and the two round and fat globes of her perky and plump rear end. Yes, indeed, those hips definitely do not quit and that ass of hers does not lie. And if that was not enough, Camirah is also the kind of girl who has her nipples pierced. Only one person in the whole world knows that though—for a good reason. Like the smell one would get from burning applewood, Camirah’s scent is light like air, smoky—in the good way—and sweet like honey or melted sugar. Such a wonderful scent is subtle, requiring one get very close to her to detect, which is a big reason why those that know her would describe her to be very neutral—unoffensive and boring—smelling and why her lover just loves pressing up against her. To keep herself smelling the way that she does, she bathes regularly, always making sure that she is as clean as possible—lest she end up associated with any of the lesser races. =Outfit = ---- Fiery—just like she is—Camirah’s outfit is a well-made medley of two styles. Taking massive inspiration from traditional Draenic garb as well as a splash of Orcish flair that she regrettably picked up during her time on Draenor, one could say that this outfit of hers walks the line between fire mage and shaman. With soft cloth dyed in deep, rich, smooth reds, purposefully-dull greys with expensive fur accents, the beauty of her robe is an exceptional compliment to her that pairs wonderfully with the exotic colour of her skin. And its boldness, a perfect match for her personality. Tight enough that it shows off her curves—especially the curves of her lower-half—her robe also happens to be a two-piece. The top only reaches down to her waist, exposing her toned stomach and belly-button and her bottom starts just above her hips and goes all the way down to the top of her hooves. Sleeveless as well, exposing her slender shoulders and her toned arms, what she wears seems very fitting for the summer—and even the winter thanks to her smoldering aura. Her robe would be quite lacking if it were not for her accessories though. Along with her robe, she wears a pair of decorative bracers and a set of pauldrons covered in fur with grey and red accents. On top of that, she also wears a collar with horns that curve around from the back of her neck to the sides of it. And—for the sake of keeping her as cool as possible—she does not wear any ankle wrappings or any pants, wearing only a pair of—usually black—panties underneath the bottom-half of her robe. =Weapon = ---- Though she can summon them at will with just a snap of her fingers, Camirah can occasionally be seen with her sword sheathed at her hip and her spell book in her hands. Her sword—a cruel looking thing—has a long, slightly curved blade with a single cutting edge on it. With runes engraved along the flats on both sides, she can channel mana into it to cause the blade to be engulfed in flames powerful enough to incinerate the flesh of her enemies upon touching it. A fierce weapon wielded by an even fiercer combatant, one would be a fool to think Camirah is any less competent with a blade than she is with magic. As for her spell book, it is really just that—a book containing some spells. Having long memorized every spell that she would ever care to use, she simply keeps it around because she does not have any good reason to throw it out. Though simple in appearance, one need only flip to a random page to be amazed by all the incredibly complicated theorem, sequences, and other mage non-sense that goes into each and every single one of Camirah’s spells. Also, if push comes to shove, she can always just smack someone’s head with it. =Relationships = ---- Romances Sarka WIP Family Talos WIP Catarna WIP Maros WIP Sharna WIP =History = ---- =Trivia = ---- Category:Characters Category:Draenei Category:Mages